1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a process for producing an instant food product of the corn grits type and the product produced by such process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention constitutes one of the first known protein supplemented, flavored instant-type food product and process for a corn grits product. An instant corn grits product has been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,512. The present invention discloses a way of greatly increasing the flavor of such a product while at the same time providing added nutritional value in the form of protein supplementation.